fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Alanqara (Seas Everywhere)
Alanqara is a country located on the Southern Atlantic Ocean bordering Atlantis. It is one of the major Ocean Countries in the world. Flag The red color on the flag represents Redstone, an exotic mineral used to empower all Ocean Countries in the world. The yellow flag represents Atlantis, Alanqara's neighbor. Finally the two white stripes represent the continents of South America and Africa, the two colonies of Alanqara. History Precursor Era Alanqara was originally a Sky Country during the Precursor Era, thousands of years before the modern time. It had one of the largest ports at the time, rivalling the ones in Atlantis and Asgard. However during the First Wave of Monsters, when all hope was lost in the Atlantic, the airborne country dropped itself into the king of the monsters Godzilla, destroying the monster and sinking Alanqara into the depths of the Atlantic. However, the people of Atlantis arrived in time to help the country. Sharing their knowledge of Sky Tech in exchange for Atlantis' Water Tech, the country successfully created the Underwater Bubble, a massive forcefield that covers the city that prevents the water from entering while absorbing all the water inside the country, thus allowing the people of Alanqara to once again resume their activities only this time underwater. Modern Era In 3912, the sinking of ocean liner RMS Titanic was an accident caused when the ship crashed into an artificial iceberg belonging to Atlantis. When the council received a report that the humans were going to investigate the wreck with submarines, they immediately ordered the invasion of the surface world, fearing that humanity of the surface might surpass their technological advancements by invading them first. Humanity surrendered in 3914, with few casualties on the Council's side. Thus all the sunken or hidden Ancient Countries were reactivated, after intensive repairs for the last 2,000 years. Alanqara chose to colonize parts of South America and Africa, due to their rich resources. However as signs pointing towards a Second Wave of Monsters draw near, Alanqara began increasing their defenses and military spendings, while also erasing every single trace of Godzilla left on the country, paranoid that it might be revived. Society Alanqara is a very religious country, worshipping the Roman God of the Sea, Neptune, instead of the Greek God Poseidon, which is worshipped by some parts of Atlantis. All of the festivals and holidays are blessings towards their god, thanking for safe waters, good fortune, and healthy life. The citizens are expected to be on chapels at 9 AM every Tuesday, praying for the protection of the country. Alanqara has little interest in the lives of the humans of the surface world, only caring for the resources on their lands. Many population of their colonies are put on Drop Cities, seabed colonies dropped on the trenches of the Atlantic Ocean. It is expected that the humans there would die of oxygen deprivation. The remaining humans were sold to other places. Economy Alanqara primarily relies on their main exports: Redstone, Oil, and Gas. These three resources are primarily transported via submarines and later, sea skimmers (imagine a jetski the size of a cargo ship). Through their colonies, Alanqara also exports wood, gold, and coffee. Alanqara imports food, machinery, and clothes. Trivia * The name Alanqara is a combination of the pterosaur Alanqa and the Turkish city Ankara. * Seas Everywhere is basically Trees Everywhere except with the trees replaced by water (majority of the world is flooded). Category:Sentinel 72's countries Category:Countries Category:Seas Everywhere Category:Locations Category:Universe 5345